


Zona de promesas

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El camino había sido muy difícil y aunque ya no tuviera importancia lo que había debajo de ese sótano, cobraba un significado muy especial para él poder atravesar la Muralla María. Amaba a Eren, siempre lo había amado y nunca dejaría de hacerlo pasara lo que pasara, pero Eren estaba actuando por impulso. Era algo que siempre había anhelado. Y lo quería así, irreverente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zona de promesas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miehczyslaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miehczyslaw/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : Todo es de Isayama.  
>  **Extensión** : 5043 palabras.  
>  **Advertencias** : Muerte de personajes secundarios.  
>  **Notas** : Zona de promesas es una canción de Soda Stereo. [ Aquí](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FkLeNiPUXA) mi versión favorita con Mercedes Sosa. No iba a publicar este fic para no adelantarme tanto a la Navidad :p, pensaba esperar al menos hasta fines de octubre para publicarlo, pero… la culpa de todo la tiene Cerati.

Nunca creyó que regresar iba a ser tan doloroso, era duro volver a pisar ese suelo. El camino había sido muy difícil y aunque ya no tuviera importancia lo que había debajo de ese sótano, cobraba un significado muy especial para él poder atravesar la Muralla María. Ir más allá de lo que en teoría cualquier otro humano se había atrevido, cuando eran los titanes quienes dominaban esa tierra.

Sabía que allá afuera encontraría la recompensa de ese tormentoso viaje. Estaba envuelto en emociones que no podía expresar con palabras, solo sus actitudes hablaban por él. Por eso, cuando el primer titán apareció cerrándoles el paso, desoyó la orden y le rebanó la cabeza con la satisfacción de quien se libra de toda la tensión acumulada por años.

Estaba complacido y orgulloso de sí mismo. Había acabado por primera vez con uno de los titanes de más altura sin la asistencia de nadie. Eso era algo que solo el sargento o Mikasa podían hacer, y no todos los días.

A su algarabía se le sumaba que sus superiores, en vez de reprenderlo por faltar a la orden, lo felicitaran. Porque en el fondo, tanto Hanji como Levi sabían que para Eren enfrentar a ese titán solo con su fuerza humana representaba mucho más que reivindicar su propia humanidad. Podía verse en el brillo de sus ojos verdes el sufrimiento que buscaba dejar atrás.

Y si había alguien que podía arruinar esa fatua vanidad, pensaba Eren, era Mikasa. Ella lo miró con lo que, juzgaba él, era el desdén con los que los adultos miraban a los niños cuando hacían travesuras.

—Eso fue muy peligroso —recriminó, pero como solía hacer cuando Mikasa se colocaba en su papel de madre, se cerró a ella y ya no pudo escuchar lo que, de igual modo imaginaba, le estaba diciendo.

¿Tan difícil le resultaba a su hermana comprender lo importante que era para un hombre como él -porque ya lo era- demostrar su valía frente a sus compañeros? Para Mikasa la actitud de Eren había sido infantil.

Sabía que siendo un titán tenía más chances de sobrevivir a cualquier herida que ese u otro titán podía infringirle, no se trataba de eso. Y era cierto que Mikasa siendo su capitana podía, tanto como Levi y Hanji, sancionarlo por su actitud. En cambio prefirió soltarle esas palabras que Eren no escuchó para luego marcharse sola a seguir el camino.

Eren le dio con la puntera de la bota a la cabeza mutilada del titán que poco a poco iba desintegrándose y se sentó a un lado para contemplarla hasta que lo hiciera por completo. Sus enojos cuando Mikasa le arruinaba sus momentos de gloria le duraban lo mismo que un berrinche solía durarle a un niño. Sin embargo ella había regresado muy rápido para que él disipara esa ofensa a su persona.

Lo había estado llamando a los gritos por un rato, pero Eren prefirió ignorarla, así que ella acabó por acercarse y tomarle de una mano, con tanta energía que Eren cedió suplantando la ira por curiosidad. Mikasa no solía ser muy efusiva, así que debía tener una razón muy poderosa para arrastrarlo con tanta impetuosidad.

Luego de cruzar un camino pedregoso hacia lo que, se podía ver, era un simple monte, alcanzaron una pequeña loma cuya luz del sol bañaba, con tal intensidad, que Eren tuvo que cubrirse la cara con el único brazo que tenía libre. Mikasa seguía aferrándole la otra mano sin intenciones de soltarlo y conociendo el carácter de su hermana podía jurar que estaba muy impaciente. Por algo corrían cuesta arriba, alejándose cada vez más de la carnicería desatada pocos minutos atrás. Ella hablaba de manera entrecortada sobre los caballos y los equipos.

Iba a replicar irritado para preguntarle hasta dónde lo llevaba y por cuánto tiempo más pensaba tironearlo, pero comprendió la alegría espontánea y contagiosa de Mikasa cuando alcanzaron la última pendiente. Allí, ante sus ojos, se extendía una antigua ruta sepultada apenas por la naturaleza.

—Es el Edén que se menciona en los libros de Armin —murmuró Eren sofocando un grito de sorpresa, maravillado por tanta magnificencia y tratando de devorar con los ojos cada detalle.

Las tierras que tenían por delante presentaban un camino único que solo se podía atravesar a través de una enorme garganta compuesta de innumerables rocas grises que parecían brillar bajo la luz incandescente del sol. Una fortaleza, quizás más antigua que la cantidad de años vividos que podían sumar entre todos, se erguía sobre ella, en el punto más alto de ese nuevo mundo. Miles de colinas creaban un relieve insólito e irregular, y más allá del horizonte y de lo que la vista humana podía alcanzar a distinguir, podía verse un oleaje azul y majestuoso.

Árboles tan altos como los titanes, de troncos gruesos con colores iban del marrón más claro al verde más vivo, formaban un prado de inigualable belleza, tal vez porque la luz del Astro empapaba de dorado todo aquello que tocaba. Y más allá de ese bosque había un río de agua esmeraldina que parecía encerrar en sí misma toda esa belleza indescriptible. Serpenteaba sumida en la tranquilidad a lo largo de ese paisaje, hasta perderse en aquel fin del mundo.

Los pastizales altos parecían ser el alimento de animales salvajes, únicos dueños de esa tierra. Bebían, caminaban y dormitaban en las riberas como si fueran amos custodiando ese tesoro natural. Esas siluetas negras, que no supieron identificar como búfalos, descansaban apaciblemente bajo las copas de los árboles, pero cuando advirtieron su presencia pese a la distancia iniciaron una estampida hacia los cerros para perderse en la lejanía. En ese momento Eren soltó el grito de maravilla que tenía atorado en la garganta, jubiloso como el niño que descubre un panal de abejas.

El castillo en ruinas, símbolo de siglos pasados, parecía haber sido construido por los titanes mismos debido a su inmensidad. Mikasa dijo algo al respecto, que debía informar de aquello para ir de inmediato y entonces Eren comprendió que de momento ellos eran los únicos que conocían esa tierra secreta, porque Mikasa no había ido corriendo a buscar al sargento a la comandante para informarles del hallazgo, uno con el que tarde o temprano se iban a topar, sino que había ido a buscarlo a él. Por eso Eren la aferró fuerte de la mano para que no se fuera; habría tiempo de avisar, quería saborear esa extraña sensación.

—Es la tierra en donde podremos vivir en paz una vez que todo termine —dijo ella, sin querer y sin poder ocultar su emoción.

Eren nunca la había visto así. Mikasa no sonreía de manera exagerada, pero podía darse cuenta por la manera en la que temblaba que ambos estaban sintiendo lo mismo ante el poder de la naturaleza; no solo respeto o sumisión, sino amor. Inmenso amor por ese lugar que volvería a pertenecerles y que debían cuidar para que siguiera manteniéndose igual de bello.

Fue en ese instante que Eren se dio cuenta de muchas verdades. Aunque el camino había sido doloroso quien siempre había estado a su lado de manera incondicional había sido Mikasa; por algo estaban allí contemplando juntos esa maravilla. Le aliviaba la certeza de saber que no importaba cuánto insistiera para hacerle entrar en razón, ella jamás dejaría de cuidarlo, así fueran viejos, así ella fuera polvo en el viento, encontraría la manera de regresar de la muerte para cuidarlo.

Eren podía ser necio para admitir muchísimas debilidades o errores, pero no para entender sus propias emociones. No podía negar que tenerla a su lado en ese momento tan especial lo confortaba, y se daba cuenta de que era distinto no porque fuera su hermana.

Ese día dejó de pensar en ella como un familiar; no se lo dijo para no lastimarla, pero tampoco podía ponerla al mismo nivel que había puesto a Armin en el pasado, porque sin duda, aunque perderlo a Armin había sido tan duro como lo hubiera sido perderla a ella, que Mikasa no estuviera a su lado era algo que ni siquiera se atrevía a imaginar. Eso era imposible, porque Mikasa encontraría la forma de quedarse con él; ni la muerte había podido vencerla y eso que se la había encontrado muchas veces en el camino.

Los momentos en los que Mikasa peor la pasó, mientras agonizaba, él solo se limitaba a sumirse en un silencio aterrador, en un vacío devorador y una desesperación muy interna y no visible; pero jamás había sentido hasta ese día la necesidad de dejar de apreciarla de aquella manera en la que en un pasado se empecinaba en verla.

Ahí, frente a su Edén, el de los dos, bajo la luz dorada del sol, Eren supo con la misma certeza de que ella nunca lo dejaría solo, que quería besarla. Y no en la mejilla, como solía hacerlo con mamá. Quería besarla como un hombre de su edad lo haría, con pasión y afecto.

Justamente esa última emoción fue la que lo privó de hacerlo. Si solo fuera pasión, Eren era bueno para dejarse llevar por ella, pero había más detrás de una mera intención lujuriosa. Y eso a lo que todavía no podía darle nombre lo paralizó de sorpresa. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Mikasa bajaba por la cuesta para ir a informar a la comandante de su exploración.

Si bien esa fue la primera vez que Eren se dio cuenta de que quería besarla, no lo hizo y tuvo que intervenir el sargento de una manera muy curiosa para que lo hiciera mucho tiempo después.

Levi tenía una manera extraña de comunicarse con sus pares y desde que Erwin había partido del mundo su carácter se había tornado más circunspecto de lo habitual, alimentando así el mito entre la tropa.

El sargento era tan silencioso que los soldados se habían acostumbrado a no saludarlo siquiera. Nunca daba los buenos días ni las buenas noches y tanto Mikasa como Eren parecían hablar por él cuando era necesario. De no ser porque en campo abierto daba órdenes como "retirada" o "repliéguense" más de un novato, que no había formado parte de la resistencia, hubiera creído que era mudo.

Hanji sabía, y se lo había dicho a Eren hacía un par de años atrás, que la muerte de Erwin había afligido mucho a Levi -más de lo que cualquier sospecharía- y que quizás le doliera por siempre. Sin embargo, tal vez por el paso de los años y de las experiencias, ellos habían aprendido a comunicarse con él de esa manera silenciosa. En especial Eren.

Por eso, cuando el muchacho entró al pequeño refugio improvisado con telas, supo interpretar a la perfección la mirada dura del hombre y, suspiro mediante, dio la media vuelta para quitarse las botas llenas de barro. Al regresar descalzo tomó una silla y se acercó hasta el escritorio para trabajar con las municiones, necesarias para protegerse de aldeas hostiles.

Ambos sabían que en la mesa de la tienda-comedor trabajaría más cómodo y en compañía de los demás, pero que si estaba allí era porque tenía motivos fuertes como para tolerar su mal humor crónico.

Levi lo estudió desde la cama que le habían fabricado esa misma mañana, cuando Hanji insistió en que reposara hasta la llegada del médico, y pudo ver en la expresión del chico una preocupación subyacente.

Eren no solía buscarlo para conversar sobre temas que a los jóvenes les apasionaba, solo lo buscaba cuando algo escapaba a su comprensión. Cuando algo lo asustaba o lo inquietaba demasiado tendía a acercarse a él.

Por lo general Levi era duro y grosero, no obstante Eren, o bien sabía leer entre líneas lo que quería decirle o sencillamente era lo que necesitaba: un regaño, para reaccionar y actuar como un hombre.

 _Hombre_ … Levi sonrió al pensar en que ese muchacho de veintiún años hacia poco tiempo atrás era tan solo un niño que lloraba de impotencia ante los fracasos. En el presente no había perdido esa característica tan humana, pero al mismo tiempo había encontrado el temple necesario para subsistir a las pérdidas emocionales. Ya no lloraba cuando un compañero moría, o si lo hacía, por lo menos no con ese resentimiento de antaño consumiéndolo. La muerte de Armin había sido un antes y un después en la vida de Eren.

Pero claro que Levi no le decía nada de sus apreciaciones personales, ¿para qué? Si Eren nunca le preguntaba, nunca era claro cuando se acercaba a él, siempre que le hablaba disfrazaba sus miedos y sus cuestionamientos, que Levi sabía descubrir con facilidad.

—Mañana se sentirá mejor —murmuró el chico sin dejar de mirar la pólvora, y Levi supo por esa actitud que su necesidad de hablar era tan fuerte que no le importaba romper el pacto de silencio.

—Es solo una puta gripe —gruñó y miró al frente—, es muy aburrido estar aquí sin hacer nada.

Eren no replicó ese comentario, pero no parecía tratarse de una simple gripe. El sargento a duras penas había podido sostenerse de las crines del caballo sin caer y aunque quiso ponerse de pie para levantar las tiendas y cerciorarse de que el trabajo estuviera marchando, tuvo que quedarse sentado sobre una roca tosiendo hasta que la garganta se le desgarró.

—Está viejo, sargento —bromeó. Ese trato era algo que a Levi le gustaba, aunque tampoco lo decía. Con el correr del tiempo Eren le había perdido un poco ese respeto reverencial del inicio.

—Debe ser… —Lo aceptó, porque a decir verdad sí se sentía viejo.

—Todavía está a tiempo de dejar la Legión, casarse con alguna mujer y tener hijos.

—Oh, ¿se supone que eso es un consejo? —ironizó solo para picarlo, porque cuando Eren se enojaba un poco, solo así, solía soltar la lengua, decir lo que le pasaba y dejarlo en paz de una bendita vez—. No sabes, ¿cierto? Te debes acostar todas las noches preguntándote por qué no he dejado la Legión, pese a los indultos y los laureles. Porque sigo aquí, pese a que ya no hay casi titanes.

—Sé la respuesta. —Fue altanero al responderle porque aunque ya era un hombre, era uno muy joven y todavía le molestaba que el sargento lo viera como a un niño. Se sentía desvalorizado cuando lo hacía.

—Debes creer que la sabes. Nunca me preguntaste, así que no la sabes.

—Erwin —dijo a modo de desafío. Cuando alguien mencionaba ese nombre Levi tendía a tragar saliva y a tener una expresión diferente en el rostro, menos dura y más humilde.

—Crees saber todo de mí —asintió hablando en voz baja—. Crees que por no sacarte a patadas como suelo hacer con todos, tienes derecho a hablar conmigo con franqueza. No te equivoques, Eren. No somos amigos, no confió más en ti que en otra persona ni eres quién para hablarme de Erwin.

Eren miró al frente, temblando de algo que podía identificar como rabia. Le molestaba que el sargento marcara esa diferencia, por algún motivo que nunca había descifrado, le fastidiaba de sobremanera. Durante todos esos años se había acercado a él de manera disimulada, sin embargo jamás había podido ocupar un lugar tan especial como el resto de los reclutas creía.

Era cierto, sabía muy poco de ese hombre que yacía en la cama, como por ejemplo por qué solo a él le permitía acercársele cuando estaban en sus días malos, y todos los días solían ser malos para Levi.

—Él ya no está, sargento. —Fue duro, pero cuando estaba ofendido o enojado no medía sus palabras—. No tiene sentido quedarse.

Un libro voló hacia su cabeza, había conseguido su cometido: despertar al Leviatán. Sin embargo Levi se quedó en su sitio, quizás la gripe le había diezmado las fuerzas o encontraba que Eren tenía mucho de razón como para pegarle sin justificativo.

—No tienes ningún derecho a opinar sobre mis decisiones personales. Si sigo aquí o si me quedo.

—Si no estaría, muchos de nosotros hubiéramos muerto para estas alturas y usted no estaría en esa cama padeciendo una enfermedad… seguramente estaría en un hogar acogedor rodeado de niños.

Levi levantó una ceja, asombrado por la labia del soldado, algo maravillado por lo mucho que había madurado, pero no… entendía que lo que Eren le decía tenía que ver con las razones que lo llevaban a estar allí, buscando un consejo de manera encubierta. _Oh, sí_ , ambos sabían que Levi no daba consejos, a lo sumo reprimendas, y que si Eren hubiera ido a él manifestando abiertamente que necesitaba uno, Levi lo hubiera sacado a patadas.

—Eres un chiquillo todavía, no dejas de ser el mismo idiota que conocí en las mazmorras del tribunal. Crees saberlo todo, sobre la vida, la muerte y el amor… pero jamás has experimentado la calma que se siente cuando te sientas en silencio junto a la persona que amas. Dime, Eren… ¿has pasado horas y horas junto a alguien en silencio, sin hacer nada, sintiéndote en paz y satisfecho?

—No —confesó apretando los dientes.

—¿Has experimentado alguna vez la dicha que se siente cuando despiertas al lado de la persona que amas? ¿Has pasado noches enteras contemplando a esa misma persona dormir a tu lado? —Vio que negaba furioso y continuó— Entonces seguro no tienes idea de la angustia que se padece cuando sabes que morirá y que no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo. No tienes idea de la desesperación que se siente saber que quedarse a su lado no lo arrancará de la muerte… pero igual lo haces porque aunque tus piernas duelan por estar en la misma posición durante horas, no te obedecen. No sabes lo que es volver a empezar, una y mil veces, en un lugar distinto, cada día, sin esa persona. Y te sientas ahí a hablarme de amor —finalizó con desprecio.

—No quise faltarle el respeto. —Seguía enojado, pero al mismo tiempo arrepentido.

—Eres un imbécil y un cobarde —murmuró apoyando la cabeza sobre las telas que hacían de almohada—. Son emociones que no te atreves a descubrir porque en el fondo eres esa clase de cobarde que más detesto.

Eren nada dijo, estaba abrumado por las revelaciones, sentía que Levi le había confesado y quizás por primera vez, algo muy personal, y que si estaba enojado con él no era por la intromisión y el consejo idiota que le había querido dar, sino porque quería evitar que fuera la misma clase de pusilánime que en el pasado había sido.

—Tienes miedo de vivir. Y no te culpo —continuó Levi—. Cuando uno está tan obsesionado con matar y sobrevivir, la muerte se hacer carne en uno y se aprende a lidiar con ella… puedes saber mucho sobre la muerte y el dolor de las pérdidas, pero al igual que yo no sabes nada sobre la vida y el amor. No hables como si lo supieras. Los cobardes como nosotros solo tenemos permitido seguir adelante, matando y sobreviviendo.

—Yo no soy cobarde —alegó, sin creer esa afirmación.

—A ti lo que te mueve es la muerte y el odio —negó con la cabeza, mirando la nada—, el día que entiendas que tus motivaciones deben estar enfocadas en lo opuesto, dejarás de ser un cobarde. Mientras sigas así… corres el riesgo de convertirte en lo que yo me convertí. En esta cosa patética y lamentable —se señaló, menospreciándose.

—Qué ironía… —musitó circunspecto— cuando era más chico, lo admiraba y quería ser como usted.

Luego de confesar eso empezó a reír con tantas ganas que contagió a Levi. La tienda se llenó de risas que llegaron a lo alto y a lo bajo, sorprendiendo a los soldados que descansaban de un día largo.

" _Oh, no, Eren… trata de no ser como yo_ ". Había sido lo último que le dijo esa noche a modo de consejo o como intento de salvarlo de una vida triste, muy triste. Fue lo último que Levi le dijo, en un sentido demasiado literal.

A la mañana siguiente, el soldado encargado de su cuidado, bajó la pendiente como alma que lleva al diablo y le comunicó a la comandante que el cuerpo del sargento estaba frío. El médico de la tropa fue a toda prisa, pero ya no había nada por hacer. Había muerto durante la noche, manifestó con voz apagada.

Al final no había sido una simple gripe. Levi tendía a ocultar sus dolores, tanto físicos como sentimentales; si algo lo aquejaba desde mucho antes de empezar la expedición, nadie lo sabía más que él. No tenía sentido buscar razones o un por qué, eso no lo resucitaría.

A todos había impactado la noticia; se discutió durante horas qué hacer con el cadáver, si trasladarlo, dejarlo allí o enterrarlo en esa misma zona. Como era de esperarse, Eren resultó ser el más conmocionado. Mikasa lo supuso, había pasado lo mismo con Armin, así que lo buscó con la mirada por todo el campamento, tratando de visualizarlo entre los soldados que se habían apiñado en torno a la tienda del sargento.

No estaba. Así que tomó un caballo y se dejó guiar por ese hilo invisible que lo ataba a él hasta encontrarlo llorando como un crío, acuclillado en la ribera del río. Frenó el caballo muchos metros atrás para evitar que la viera antes de tiempo, no quería que se le escapase; pero aunque Eren escuchó el crujir de las ramas bajo las botas y sabía que se trataba de Mikasa, no se movió del lugar, como si esperase esa compañía o ese consuelo que solía rechazar por orgullo.

No le gustaba que Mikasa se entrometiera en esos momentos. Cuando un compañero moría, Eren prefería apartarse unos minutos del grupo para llorar en soledad. Sin embargo en el presente era diferente, no se había muerto un simple colega. Para él Levi era más que eso. No, no un padre o un hermano mayor como lo había sido Armin, tampoco un consejero… ni él sabía cómo etiquetarlo, solo comprendía que dolía, y mucho, saber que ya no estaría en su camino.

Dejó que Mikasa se sentara a su lado y lo tomara entre sus brazos, y permitió que el llanto atorado en la garganta surgiera con ímpetu, sin pudores ni remordimientos. Se aferró a ella, como antaño y de pequeño se aferraba a mamá para llorar en su falda.

Estaba destrozado, de una manera que conmovía a Mikasa. Ella también quería llorar, la muerte del sargento era dolorosa para muchos, pero comprendía que para su hermano debía ser desgarrador. No quería ponerse en su lugar, porque no se creía capaz de tolerar ese sufrimiento y debía estar fuerte para poder consolarlo.

Poco a poco y entre lágrimas Eren empezó a hablar de él, a contarle la última conversación que habían tenido, apenas la noche anterior. Mikasa lo escuchó balbucear, mientras se preguntaba si Eren lloraría así, con tanto sentimiento, si ella llegara a morir. Se reprendió de manera automática por pensar en ello; no era momento para ser egoísta con sus emociones, Eren la necesitaba como nunca antes la había necesitado desde la muerte de mamá Carla.

Le secó las mejillas con ternura y trató de sonreírle, no tenía palabras para darle ánimos, no sabía qué decirle ni cómo consolarlo; pero de un momento a otro, Eren se cansó de llorar y se perdió en su mente. Miraba a Mikasa y luego miraba el agua correr, mientras las palabras del sargento seguían revoloteando dentro de él.

A Eren lo que lo movía era la muerte y el odio, al menos hasta esa mañana. Con la muerte de Levi comprendía que había muchos dolores que todavía no había padecido y también, por eso, quería creer que existía una felicidad que aún no se atrevía a conocer.

Se lo dijo, porque tenía mucho miedo de quedarse solo, porque no dejaba de ser un poco egoísta. Y con palabras confusas le dio a entender a Mikasa que la quería a su lado, de otra manera, que ya no podía verla como una hermana, que ya era un hombre dispuesto a vivir. Acercó el rostro para besarla, pero solo alcanzó a rozarle los labios.

Mikasa había tomado distancia evitando ese beso. Eren creyó que la había asustado o que estaba yendo demasiado rápido, sin embargo ella fue clara.

—No, Eren. —Y se puso de pie para mirarlo con lástima—. No así.

Sabía que su hermano lo hacía por la circunstancia, lo conocía muy bien, y no iba a permitirle que esa parte impulsiva hiciera lo que le viniera en gana con ella. Eren tendía a actuar de manera irracional para después, en la mayoría de los casos, arrepentirse, y lo que pretendía hacer era algo que iba mucho más allá de un simple desahogo a tanto dolor. Mikasa no estaba dispuesta a ceder de esa manera y por razones tan volátiles. Amaba a Eren, siempre lo había amado y nunca dejaría de hacerlo pasara lo que pasara, pero Eren estaba actuando por impulso.

Primero debía aprender a vivir para estar seguro de lo que quería en su vida y eso recién lo conseguiría en el retorno. Habían pasado apenas un par de años desde la muerte del sargento. Sobre la tumba que habían improvisado en su momento habían crecido unas hermosas flores rojas que Eren le agradeció a Levi antes de arrancar.

Buscó a Mikasa entre la muchedumbre de soldados que quedaban, apenas la mitad de los que habían salido en la expedición. La apartó tomándola de una mano para arrastrarla por el sendero que los conducía hacia su paraíso personal.

Allí, en esa misma loma en la que se había dado cuenta que quería besarla, se sentaron. Mikasa vio entre sus manos las tres delicadas flores y Eren pareció reparar por primera vez en ellas. Le dio dos y una la arrojó al viento.

—Para la madre tierra —dijo. Mikasa hizo lo mismo, pero se quedó con la otra, mirándola.

—Es hermosa, ¿dónde las encontraste?

—Por eso las arranqué —contestó, obviando la pregunta—. Son rojas, tu color favorito…

—Como mi bufanda —murmuró ella tocándola con ese afecto que a Eren le hacía sentir que en vez de querer acariciar un objeto buscaba acariciar las emociones que le despertaban. Sabía que el color rojo era el favorito de Mikasa por esa insignificante razón. El color de la sangre, el del amor.

—Eran tan hermosas que pensé en ti y en este lugar.

Mikasa lo miró con ligera sorpresa, pero Eren había dicho aquello como si fuera un simple pensamiento en voz alta, sin dejar de mirar al frente, hacia ese Edén. No solía ser muy expresivo o afectuoso al dirigirse a ella y aunque en ese tiempo la relación de ellos había cambiado bastante, era extraño que Eren se abriera así.

—Gracias —murmuró tan bajo que Eren no la escuchó y siguió divagando.

—Algún día viviremos aquí. —Fue una afirmación, más que una pregunta o una consulta—. En cuanto lleguemos a la ciudad, haremos los trámites para retirarnos. Compraremos algunos caballos, provisiones, todo lo necesario… yo puedo construir una cabaña si me convierto en titán. Será difícil al principio porque tendremos que vivir en la tienda, pero supongo que solo lo será el primer invierno. Podríamos venir en primavera.

Ella le tomó la mano, tratando de contenerse para no llorar. Era la primera vez que Eren hablaba de retirarse. Era algo que ella siempre había anhelado, pero que nunca había manifestado y mucho menos le había exigido. Sabía lo importante que era para Eren su propósito de erradicar hasta el último titán, y sospechaba que el destino de ambos sería morir en esa arriesgada empresa. El mundo todavía seguía siendo un lugar hostil. Sin embargo ahí estaba el Eren que había nacido la mañana de la muerte del sargento, uno que pretendía vivir y hallar la felicidad con todos los riesgos que implicaba hacerlo.

Y como él sabía qué era lo que Mikasa más quería para los dos, no se molestó en preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo, sospechaba la respuesta. De hecho pudo ver la emoción en sus ojos cuando la miró al sentir los dedos cálidos de ella sobre la mano.

Supo que en esa ocasión no lo rechazaría, así que con cierta picardía y con la confianza que se tenían, Eren se estiró y le robó un precipitado beso, para después echarse a reír como un niño por haberla dejada boquiabierta y esperando por más. Era el primer beso que Eren le daba, uno que ella había anhelado y fantaseado de mil formas distintas.

—Eres un cretino, Eren —se quejó, sin poder ocultar su regocijo. Eren era así, no podía hacer nada especial de manera perfecta, de alguna forma, cuando se trataba de ella, tenía que arruinarlo. Y lo quería así, porque Eren siempre había sido irreverente con ella—. Bésame como corresponde —exigió tratando de lucir enojada, aunque una tenue sonrisa la delatara.

Eren le levantó el pelo sacando algunos mechones atrapados bajo la bufanda y la acarició por la nuca con ternura, sintiendo el suave tacto de su cabello y contemplándola por vez primera como la futura madre de sus hijos.

El amor que sintió por ella en ese momento, al imaginarla con su propio hijo entre los brazos, fue inmenso, pero se daba cuenta de que lo sentía hacía mucho más de lo que había podido entrever.

—Armin… el más grande se llamará Armin. El segundo se llamará Levi. Y si tenemos una niña se llamará Carla.

Mikasa perdió la jocosidad en un segundo al comprender lo que esas palabras significaban, pero no porque le hubieran molestado, sino porque como solía ser con Eren en ese último tiempo, de un segundo al otro, de mostrarse radiante y lleno de energía, pasaba a mostrarse agobiado y entristecido.

—Me… gustan —murmuró ella, para luego estirarse hacia adelante y besarlo en los labios—. Aunque podríamos tener un perro gruñón y guardián al que llamar Levi.

Mikasa logró su cometido, porque Eren empezó a reír borrando esa expresión de desolación que lo abrumaba. Y entre carcajadas volvió a besarla, una y otra vez, sin cansarse, hasta que el sol alcanzó su cenit bañando de luz dorada su paraíso personal, su nuevo hogar.

 _Tarda en llegar_  
Y al final, al final  
Hay recompensa  
En la zona de promesas.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigo escribiendo fics para las chicas que participan del intercambio :D No iba a publicar este hoy para no adelantarme tanto a la Navidad :p, pensaba esperar al menos hasta fines de octubre para publicarlo (y en lo posible conseguirme un beta), pero… hoy falleció Cerati, y eso convierte el cuatro de septiembre en una fecha algo especial para mí. Así que, querida _Luffymccormick_ , me adelanto muchísimo por esa razón. Sabes que me cuesta horrores esta pareja, pero en verdad te aprecio mucho y quería hacerte algo de ellos. Y esta canción sirvió de inspiración. Espero que te haya gustado.
> 
>  
> 
> **¡Gracias a todos por leer!**


End file.
